the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Invaders and Wives
Invaders and Wives is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the fifth instalment to Defenders of Earth and marks the introduction of the characters Sarmeyzmal and Quenth, Destroyer of Men. Synopsis A villainous dragon known as Sarmeyzmal is awakened in Turkey and captures the female dragon known as Rivelnesh; but he has not come alone for he brings with him another hostile dragon: Quenth, Destroyer of Men. Firroth must defeat them both; and at the price, will be a mate. Plot Following on from the events of Monsters and Girls, Vixen Boyana Strashilova is under the captivity of the Lionesses of Turkey, only this time she is in the captivity of ''all ''the Lionesses instead of a select few. Here, she spends a very short amount of time in prison before being taken outside by the Lionesses where she meets all of them for real, including the rival of her leader Ajla Bayat. After Ajla taunts Boyana, the Vixen is then forced to her knees and despite remaining silent for the whole time she was in captivity, the Vixen finally musters up the courage to ask Ajla what the Lionesses want with her, to which Ajla replies: "Within your pathetic organization, Boyana there are two Vixens close to Stanislava; You and Alexandra. We chose you because Alexandra was safe and sound; even if she is a psychic. Stanislava made the mistake of sending you to Vurgas; but to return to principle. What you're about to see Boyana, is not the rise of who you imagine; not Nelarth or one of his other dreaded dragons... You are about to witness the Tirade of the Force. Today Boyana, he rises..." All Boyana can do is watch as the Lionesses complete their ritual and inadvertently unleash Sarmeyzmal into the world (despite Boyana's beliefs that the dragon is Nelarth). With the Lionesses distracted, all Boyana can do now is run away and seek the best cover away from the Lionesses, as quickly as she can. Meanwhile in the Himalayas is Quenth, Destroyer of Men, competing with another dragon over a recently murdered yak. Both dragons want to eat it and despite his fearsome reputation, the attacking dragon is not put off and instead forces Quenth into a game of tug of war. Unlike Sovmulnaar who got a yak all to himself, both the dragons tear the yak in half, although Quenth seems to have a larger meal because he has the top half and so eats everything from the waist up apart from the bones. He finishes feasting when he is summoned by Nelarth who tells him in a telepathic conversation that Sarmeyzmal has arose from Turkey and orders him to join him which Quenth does. The instant Nelarth is finished with him, the dragon leaves his home as quickly as possible. In the skies, Quenth casts a huge shadow causing the streets of the countries he crosses to retreat in fear into their homes and deserting the streets of Himalayan countries as well as Afghanistan; but the dragon has actually taken little to no interest in humanity and instead has gone to the Turkish mountains in search for Sarmeyzmal. Despite the pair being close allies, Sarmeyzmal first reacts with hostility until he figures out who's coming and once Quenth lands, the pair engage in another telepathic conversation. Within the Caucasus Mountains is Firroth along with numerous other dragons or the "Defenders of Earth" as they are known in the story in the Caucasus Mountains along with Saphira and Kilarth. It is also stated that even though Tyrath was Firroth's original enemy, the Vixens predict that him and Tyrath will eventually become allies. In this story, Firroth is first seen minding his own business until the screech of Venia, Lord of the Skies summons him; at first, the dragon thinks that Venia is in trouble but is forced away. Venia is actually warning the other dragons of a shadow dragon approaching the Caucasus mountains which they believe to be another hostile dragon. The figure however is revealed as Rivelnesh and as she lands, the dragon is met up close by about four others and while Firroth is said to be attracted to her, he decides that now is the wrong time to meet her and instead waits until she is alone. His intentions are met when he meets Rivelnesh alone when she has killed a goat and is eating it. Much like Seslinian when he first met Mallauxula, the dragon approaches her in complete confidence. However, the feasting dragon merely expresses annoyance at Firroth and also accuses him of trying to seduce her; in spite of this however, the dragon refuses to give up trying to attract Rivelnesh and by the end of his attempts, they end up hunting together, learn each others name and even sleep on the same territory. One morning, the pair decide to hunt different types of prey for reasons unexplained and while he is hunting, Firroth is startled by the sound of screeching, and believes that the dragon in trouble is Rivelnesh which is actually revealed to be the truth. Upon encountering him, Firroth is mocked by Sarmeyzmal presumably over his narrow physique and it is the same dragon who refuses to believe that Firroth is the Defender of Earth that many are now referring him to as. Upon being shown Rivelnesh in the capitivity of Quenth, Firroth demands that she be released to which Sarmeyzmal mocks him again...only this time, Firroth actually carries out his promise and him and Rivelnesh both fight Quenth and Sarmeyzmal, forcing them to retreat with Sarmeyzmal being forced to retreat to the Himalayas. But the battle is not over yet because of the presence of Quenth which Firroth and Rivelnesh actually manage to fight together with both forcing Quenth to collapse after gashing his wings. Yet, Quenth does not care and instead regenerates his wings before attacking the dragons again; it's not until the pair attack Quenth at the same time is he forced into a retreat. After Quenth and Sarmeyzmal are driven away from the Caucasus Mountains, Firroth asks Rivelnesh if they were the first dragons she fought. She replies no and states that she once fought Sovmulnaar and the ones that they just fought are the first dragons that Nelarth sent to capture her; furthermore, Rivelnesh expresses fear that Nelarth may send other dragons to capture her or even kill her. Upon hearing this, Firroth declares he will not let that happen and tells Rivelnesh he will protect her as much as he can. She thanks him and also becomes as assertive as him; but Firroth wants to go a step further and make Rivelnesh Queen of the East which will mean her becoming his mate. In the Himalayas, Nelarth again hears of Rivelnesh's victory and once again he does not seem to care and makes a particularly nasty statement towards the human race and the organization that in turn would come to want to ally themselves with him: "Humans are disposable; Dragons are like water. They can be used over and over again. And in this war, both sides need as much dragons as they can get; The only difference is that the Empire needs more dragons than Venia." Category:Literature